User talk:TheWiseOne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Unleashed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TheWiseOne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~Angel Wings~ (Talk) 2011-05-11T02:13:47 Welcome to this Wiki! Hope you find inspiration, --Cello freak 23:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ello :) Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 21:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Can't.....breathe.... Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 21:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Normal-ish. You? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 22:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I make AMVs :) And thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind ^.^ Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 22:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what do you have so far? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 05:36, September 3, 2011 (UTC) What negative qualities would she have? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 05:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) So she's somewhat insecure. Would she gossip? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 06:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. What's her family like? What are her hobbies? How would she react to conflict? What would she do if she was jealous or angry? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *pokes you* Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 03:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *waves a cookie in front of your face* Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 04:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *hands you the cookie* Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 04:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Why does she volunteer? Is it to make her look good, does she like helping others, does she do it because her friends are into it, etc.? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish How did volunteering cause her to become a hippie, and why does she think that volunteering will impress Marcus? Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 04:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) What does Katniss have that she doesn't? You could have Hanna serve as a foil. Veni[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Vidi']]Vanish 21:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 02:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas mum Merry Christmas mum.. Be careful HE's Coming!!!!: Moodle, lord and king of his talkpage, was here! 16:46, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thaz creepy mom....I'm scared.....jk Moodle, lord and king of his talkpage, was here! 21:43, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Lora!! :D I was just looking on the Wiki Activity and I saw you and I was like whoaa it's Lora! xD Yeah so what's up? How're things going my Canadian friend? Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 01:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC) niet, just wait for my signal ;) [[User:Sonofapollo|'I'm screwing up every little good thing I ever try to do. I was born to lose.']] 16:03, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Whoa! College? Driving? Jobs? Werewolf Books? Holy Chipotle you're busy. Me? Nothing much. I was in Africa for 3 weeks though :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 22:44, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers